Silver Moon
by Momento Mori
Summary: During the 3yr period. Bulma get's a new scientist to help her around but this new scientist has some new ideas of his own and they involve Vegeta. Will Bulma stop the mad scientist before it's to late or will Vegeta be doomed by the curse of the moon?
1. chapter 1: Vladimir

Okay This is an experimental fan fiction that I hope you all enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Bulma was excited today she was getting a genealogist to help her with some work she had been doing in certain capsules.

Maybe even putting people in capsules and being able to set up a faster form of transportation that way.

The man she hired for the job was a very interesting man.

She got him from the back woods of Romania doing experiments but he needed the money to help fund his research.

So she offered him a lab in Capsule Corp. if he was willing to do work for her.

It was reasonable.

Bulma was snapped out of her reverie when there was a slight knocking on her door.

"Come in" She said in anticipation

In walked a very handsome man with cascading long black hair all tied in a neat ponytail behind his glorious face. He kept a few strands of it in his pale face.

He was dressed in a nice black dress pants and a white button down long sleeve shirt.

He smiled gently at her and took her hand in a friendly shake.

"Hello Vladimir it's nice that we finally meet eh?" Bulma smiled

"Yes it is Miss Briefs it is very nice to meet someone who will support my work." He smiled back

"So I hope you'll find your arrangements to your liking for your stay here as my assistant and if you need anything let me know." Bulma said as she got up to show him around.

She toured him through the house and everything was going great until

"WOMAN WHERE'S MY FOOD!? I EXPECT MY MEALS TO PREPARED AT THE TIMES I HAVE SPECIFICALLY STATED THEY WERE TO BE READY!!!" Vegeta's booming voice echoed through all of Capsule Corp.

Bulma sighed 'and just when I thought things were going so great' she gave Vlad a reproachful look

"Well I'm needed if you'd like you can either come with or stay here it's your option but I have to go before he blows something up." Bulma sighed and Vladimir quirked an eyebrow at her as she left to where the voice had came.

"Blow something up? Interesting very interesting... I might have to put this under my examination logs that I might have found a new test subject to conduct my research." Vladimir said to himself and then hurried after Bulma to meet the one she had spoke of

As they reached their destination Vladimir was impressed at the sight he saw before him.

A man of average size and stature, great muscle and body tone, impressive rage, oh yes this will be a nice specimen for his research. He just needed to get the measure of this man's will power before he could finally conduct his research.

"Finally woman I thought I'd be an old man by the time you got here." He smirked

"Can it Vegeta can't you see I have a guest here and you've pretty much ruined our first meeting!" Bulma yelled flustered at him

"Oh great not another simpering boyfriend what did scarface not please you that much? Now you need two?" Vegeta smirked at her as she grew furious

"HE'S NOT MY NEW BOYFRIEND!!! HE'S A NEW SCIENTIST THAT HAS OFFERED HIS HELP AND I'D THANK YOU TO LEAVE MY PERSONAL LIFE OUT OF THIS CONVERSATION!!!" Bulma yelled at him

"Feh that only means scarface dumped you." Vegeta said knowingly

"ARGH!!! YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M NOT COOKING YOU ANYTHING YOU CAN STARVE FOR ALL I CARE YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!!" She yelled at the sayian prince.

"Who said I wanted you to cook? I only wanted a meal to be ready for me after I get done training. Besides your cooking would send me to an early grave." He smirked as she grew even more flushed with anger at his rude comment.

Vladimir stood by in peculiar interest at the scene before him. 'he's a cocky one, very arrogant that's for sure, but with his amazing wit there is no doubt in his will power. This one is very strong I can sense it. I have made my decision this Vegeta will be my specimen for this test and hopefully I won't have to use the antidote before my testing is complete' Vlad watched the scene play out and smiled seeing them fight like an old married couple 'and I'll just have to get rid of the shyness between these two. Obviously they like each other the way they talk to one another.'

Months went by after that day and Vlad was extremely helpful to Bulma and as Bulma had promised she gave him the things he needed for his work. Soon he was ready for the real testing to begin and all he needed now was the test subject.

"Now all I have to do is lure him here and some how trick him into ingesting this formula I have concocted." Vladimir smirked as he reveled in his work.


	2. chapter 2: Hunger

Time for chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Vladimir had always kept a close eye on Vegeta to see what kind of things Vegeta wouldn't think twice about eating.

Chocolate seemed to be the winning treat that Vlad would use to do his experiment.

Confident that Vegeta's will even though strong would still surrender to his.

Vladimir set a good time and date to do his experiment which was a week before the full moon.

He had to make sure his antidote, that he hopefully didn't have to use, would be strong enough. Vlad made sure everything was precise to where everything was ready and all he needed was his test subject.

Vladimir was able to get some chocolate bars and put the elixir he had made into each one and set it out at a time and place where Vegeta and only Vegeta was able to find them.

He would have a week to examine his new subject before the elixir became permanent on the 12th stroke of midnight.

Vegeta had come in late that evening to find the chocolate bars conveniently placed for him. Of course being the food connoisseur that he is he didn't mind finishing off the tasty morsels that were laid so conveniently out for him.

After a few minutes as Vegeta was going upstairs to go to bed he felt odd. A peculiar burning sensation hit his stomach and it steadily grew stronger at each step he took. He started to get a little worried about the pain and set off immediately to Bulma's room knowing full well that something was not right.

He didn't make it.

Everything went black as Vegeta's blind and raging pain coursed through him and he succumbed to the shadows that awaited him.

Vegeta woke up feeling oddly well refreshed and couldn't seem to remember how he had gotten to his room that night however as he stepped outside he was greeted by a most unwelcome scene.

Scientists scattered everywhere along with police men both parties taking up evidence that was littered all around them. Some had bags of long black hairs and others had skin pieces in theirs but everyone was gasping in awe of what seemed like claw marks that seemed to massacre the place.

In the middle of it all was a crying Bulma.

That's when Vegeta remembered something that had happened last night.

He was in pain and he wanted to tell the woman in case she could help because something was not at all right.

He then remembered falling to the ground in pain and then blacking out but strangely he was starting to get other memories of that night when he was supposed to have been lying on the floor unconscious.

He remembered waking up from his black out but seeing everything in black and white. He also seemed a lot taller than usual and he felt really weird and really hungry and very furry.

He also remembered going to Bulma's room that night after all and he remembered seeing her peacefully asleep on her bed but he also remembered looking down upon her in intense hunger and that's all he could recall.

He did this.

He knew he had.

But how?

And why?

Vegeta didn't know and didn't know what would drive him to do what he saw before him. He did however notice one piece of the puzzle that didn't seem to fit and that was Vladimir. He wasn't like everyone else trying to figure out what had happened nor was he trying to comfort the hysterical Bulma.

"Vegeta! Thank God! Didn't you hear that thing last night? Could you not sense it?! Did you not hear me screaming!?" Bulma yelled running up to him

"No I didn't I wasn't feeling very good." Vegeta said not wanting to deal with it right now.

"Come to think of it you don't look so well either Vegeta. Oh it was horrible! A massive wolf like creature came into my room and tried to kill me!" Bulma sobbed hysterically

Vegeta felt guilty but it wasn't his decision those thoughts of hunger almost seemed to come from another altered ego state of mind. He still felt like he should be the one to blame after all it was him in a way yet he couldn't explain it.

By this time Vladimir came up to them both.

"I'm sure we'll find this thing Miss. Bulma and we'll get to the bottom of this. Mr. Vegeta are you feeling well? You look a bit pale. I suggest you eat something." Vladimir said looking over at him giving Vegeta an examining look.

There was something about that remark that made Vegeta's blood run cold. It reminded him of how hungry he was last night and he looked at Vladimir only to think.

'Something is not right.'

/ End of Chapter

Hope you guys enjoyed it! This is my little Halloween treat to B/V fans.

Until next time!

Momento Mori


	3. chapter 3: Pain In midday?

Thanks for all the reviews to those who reviewed of course! You know I can get these chapters longer and up faster if I have a little inspiration hint hint.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Vegeta was sick the rest of the day and his health was so bad that he didn't even want to train.

He was so tired and he didn't know why he could be so exhausted

Bulma was scared and was so exhausted after the event that happened last night she didn't even go into the lab to work. She lounged around and she was very worried about Vegeta.

'He must be to out off it because he's so sick. He didn't even sense the presence of that beast that came in last night. Now he's not even training and that's a sure sign that something is wrong.'

Vegeta who was lounging himself decided he'd take a nap and started up the stair way. Bulma decided she could go for a snack so she headed out for the kitchen.

When Vegeta got to the top of the stairs he noticed all the scientists and police men had gone.

Gone to study the evidence and trails and to see if there was any trace of the animal anywhere.

He shook his head in guilt and weariness and thought the nap would help even more to ease his aching head full of questions.

As he got closer to his room it happened again

The pain it was back and almost stronger than ever.

It felt like a horrible painful itch under his skin. Last nights events running in Vegeta's mind he decided it would be safer for everyone to lock himself inside his room.

He ran to his room and shut the door and locked it before the pain got to severe.

The pain was so horrible and this time he didn't black out even though he was almost at the brink of unconsciousness from the pain.

He was desperate to rid himself of the pain so desperate he clawed at his skin hoping it would relieve the painful itching underneath.

He soon found himself fighting for mental control as he felt the other mind trying to take control like it had last night.

"What's happening to me!?" Vegeta yelled but gasped in surprise as his voice changed into a very low feral guttural sound resounding deep within...

He felt his control ebbing by the force of the pain as he felt his skin splitting and his face growing and his teeth elongating.

He scratched and clawed more at his painful itchy skin until he felt it was coming off and underneath was silky fur. He felt his bones contorting. Growing, and elongating. As the last bit of control slipped into the shadows his mind screamed out...

'NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO!!!'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His last cry became an eerie howl.

Bulma looked in alarm towards the stairs when she heard it. At first she had thought someone was in trouble when she heard the "no" but it morphed into the howl.

She ran to the stairs to hear something clawing and slamming into a door up there.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and called the scientists and police to come there immediately but she phoned to late.

As she hung up the receiver she turned toward the kitchen entrance door and there it was staring at her.

It's huge muzzle full of razor teeth dripping with long strands of drool. The wolf being was crouched but apparently it could walk on its back legs the way it had its feet place.

Its solid black form with well defined muscles seen through the fur talked towards her.

Its tail lifted for balance as he stood tall and Bulma gasped at his height.

Last night she could only see its form in the shadows and when you're running desperately for your life you wouldn't pay that much attention.

The creature's lean but muscular body kept slinking closer and extended its claws at her.

Bulma screamed

She bolted only to have the beast right behind her snarling and growling after her.

End of Chapter!

How was it?

Read/Review Please

Memento Mori


	4. chapter 4: Goku enters the fray

Sorry it took so long but I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Bulma ran while throwing objects behind her to slow the things path. It was still coming at her while ripping everything into shreds.

Bulma ran to where she knew there were people so she could get some help.

She prayed that whatever it was wouldn't catch up with her.

The thing snarled and howled in rage as she through an old antique oil lamp in its face and the oil seeped into its eyes.

'Good that should slow it down just long enough for me to gain a little distance.' Bulma's mind raced as she ran down the corridor.

She heard the sound of sirens and people talking as she headed towards the first floor near the labs.

She ran out the door towards fellow lab personnel and police men only to realize it wasn't following her anymore.

Bulma stared at the way she came tensed for anything to come out the doors.

Nothing came.

Personnel members and police men rushed to her side to question what had happened.

Bulma was so exhausted she went over to a police car to sit to recall the entire story.

Meanwhile in the corridor of Capsule Corporation

Vegeta got of the floor the best he could. He was in total pain as he tried to climb to his feet only to fall down in from mind numbing pain. He tried to open his eyes but the oil burned them. He felt normal again aside from the pain but he felt exhausted as well. He soon collapsed on the floor dead asleep. Dreaming about the incredible hunger he had felt that he didn't believe could ever exist even for a saiyan.

Bulma and the police and lab personnel made their way to the corridor armed to the teeth and ready for anything.

Bulma was in the lead so she saw him first.

There was Vegeta lying on the floor beaten and battered and scratched to a near bloody pulp with fur scattered around the whole corridor.

Bulma ran to him and tried to wake him up but all she got was a groan of pain.

"Vegeta what happened? Did you kill it? Or did it almost kill you? What's going on she cried as some people hoisted him to get him to the medical room near the labs.

Vladimir came up behind her "What happened Miss Bulma? Are you alright?" He said worriedly

"I'm fine but whatever it was it got a hold of Vegeta and messed him up pretty bad." She sobbed

"Miss Bulma if I might suggest that I might take some blood samples of Mr. Vegeta and take some of the fur samples?" Vladimir asked

"Sure but why?" Bulma asked pausing from her sobbing

"Maybe I can get to the bottom of this thing you speak of if I might have some DNA samples." Vladimir said

"But why would you need Vegeta's blood?" Bulma now very interested to hear what his reasoning was for it

"By the looks of it both him and that creature practically tore each other apart and maybe some of its blood is on him." Vladimir stated

"Of course come on well go get that now while he's out of it. I don't know if he'd like anyone to get any samples while he's awake... He's just that stubborn." Bulma said

"I know" Vladimir said silently as he walked behind her towards the medical room.

By the time they got there Vegeta was all bandaged up and by the looks of it on some heavy pain killers. Strangely he even had a bandage over his eye that caught Bulma's attention. She shrugged it off for now because she was more interested on how he was at the moment.

Vladimir took Vegeta's samples and gathered some fur samples and left immediately to the lab that was given to him.

Vegeta didn't sleep so peacefully that day. He tossed and turned and even moaned loudly in pain even under heavy doses of pain medication.

Bulma decided that he might be more comfortable to be in his own room. After all he might go into a state of panic if he wakes up to the unknown medical bedroom.

She ordered a few men to help move him to his bed near the Briefs living quarter floors of Capsule Corporation.

When they got there however Bulma was shocked to see his room torn to pieces

'Did the thing somehow get in and beat up Vegeta and then come after me? But then how did Vegeta get where he was? Did he go looking for me?' Bulma thought amazed as she looked at the damage.

'Was it Vegeta I had heard scream no?' Bulma shook her head she needed to get Vegeta to a new room and a closer room to people since he didn't look like he could fight of this thing at his current state.

As she and the men went to find a suitable living place for her companion Vladimir was working franticly in his lab.

"He still fights me! I need to make it stronger somehow... The only reason why he slips out of control is because his body isn't used to the transformation. I need to have more control over him!" Vladimir yelled infuriated at the blood work he was working on.

A few hours later he gasped in surprise

"He's not human!"

Vegeta shot open his eyes... His pain was back the pain that made him that horrible monster... the monster that made him hungry... so hungry he didn't think he could stop eating if he got a hold of food. Eating continuously even if the food was people, lots and lots of people.

Vegeta felt the pain growing again and he groaned.

Bulma was sitting asleep beside him and she awoke to find him sweating and twisting on the bed beside her.

Vegeta was rolling and moaning and kicking in pain. The itching came back as well and he started to scratch frantically to relieve it.

Bulma saw this and ran to go get medical help.

Vegeta felt the transformation happen faster and it was even less painful than it was before but it was still close to unbearable.

He felt the other mind fight for control again but since the pain wasn't as bad as the last time he fought back as he lumbered out of the bed and into the vacant hallway.

His huge furry form staggering down the corridor blindly searching for something as the battle for his mind continued on.

Bulma was on her way with help and that's when they saw it.

Bulma saw the way it was acting and cautioned the workers.

"Vegeta might have injured him pretty bad so be on the lookout because a creature that's hurt will lash out at anything that threatens it." Bulma said to her men

It turned around and looked at her and Bulma gasped as it made its way towards her.

Vegeta was still in main control when he saw Bulma and he tried to make his way towards her. Hoping she would help him with his problem.

Bulma readied herself as the creature came closer grunting at her.

One of the medical workers had run to go get help as her and the others kept an eye on it.

It reached out unsteadily for her grunting and groaning as it seemed to be in a dizzy state

Bulma backed away from it as it stumbled forward and heard people rushing towards the hallway they were in and before she knew it some police officers with their guns and lab personnel with tranquilizer guns rushed forward to confront the beast.

Vegeta was stunned at the sudden outburst of people with weapons pointed at him. Didn't they know it was him? Of course he's the beast now and they wanted to make sure he didn't hurt anyone.

Vegeta called out to Bulma behind the mass of people but in only came out as a weird guttural bark. Vegeta didn't know if he could hold off the other mind for much longer. It was using his pain against him so it could take over.

Vegeta stepped forward a little ways to get to Bulma knowing she could help him find out what was wrong.

The voice of this other mind was demanding control and was getting louder and stronger and so was the pain. Vegeta started to think if he gave in he wouldn't feel the pain but he shook his head.

'I am the Prince of all Saiyans!!! I will not succumb to such trivial pain! I've been through much worse! I need to get to Bulma she will help!' Vegeta's mind raged against the other.

A lightning streak of pain was sent through his spine and branched out to his entire body. Whatever was trying to get a hold of him did not like the fact that he was not going to give in so easily.

Vegeta howled in agony and rushed forward to get to Bulma. He didn't want the hunger to consume him again. He didn't want someone to control him.

That's when he heard it.

The guns went off

He was able to dodge some of them but most of them hit and they hit mostly in the arms and nicked his ears.

Vegeta was stunned so stunned that before he could recover the other mind took its chance and took over.

Vegeta felt the hunger growing again the hunger that almost seemed to never be satisfied.

He was soon lost into a vortex of darkness as the other mind pushed him away from controlling himself for this time.

Bulma stared in shock the beast had looked right at her and was coming for her when everyone shot at it.

It seemed stunned and confused by this but then it snarled at them all and crouched into a more animalistic form than it did before.

It seemed ready to lunge again then out of nowhere Goku showed up from using his instant transmission.

"Bulma!? What's going on!? Where's Vegeta? I can hardly sense him anymore and where did this thing come from!?" Goku asked worriedly

"I don't know Goku this thing just showed up last night then it did again near lunch and now its back! It practically tore Vegeta apart he had to be put in the medical ward!" Bulma cried

Goku looked fiercely at the beast and it snarled and growled at him extending its claws.

Goku checked the beast's ki only to feel something familiar about it but there wasn't enough time to think because it lunged and it was fast.

Goku stunned through a ki blast at it.

It looked stunned and jumped out of the way and it went through the wall. It looked at him again and took off down the corridor and Goku went after it.

It turned to look at him again and snarled then jumped out a window and took off into the city.

Goku stood there looking out as Bulma ran up to him.

"Goku! Vegeta is gone! I can't find him anywhere! What if that thing got him again!?" She cried hysterically

Goku just stood looking for the beast and searching for its ki only to find that it went away as though it had somehow knew how to suppress it.

"I don't know what's going on Bulma. I just don't know!" Goku said to her then took off through the window to find it again.

End of Chapter

Tell me what ya think please Read/Review

Momento Mori


	5. Chapter 5: They know

Hey everyone I'm finally back to give you another chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

"I've got to control him! I've just got to! A creature with his phenomenal powers is what I could use to get revenge on those who were repulsed by my work and banished me. Once in Control of his mind I will be unstoppable! But he's fighting which I had expected but I didn't think his will would be to powerful. I need to use pain to get him to finally give in to my calling." Vladimer said while pacing in his lab.

"I've got to gain control before the full moon and I've only got 5 days to do it counting today. I'll have to bring him back to the lab." Vladimer said taking a long a satchel with various Items in it and headed out the door.

Meanwhile in Capsule Corp. Bulma didn't know what to do. Vegeta was hurt badly and missing, Then there was the creature that was responsible, then Goku goes off in search of it. She was beyond tears now knowing that that thing must be horribly strong to do this to Vegeta and now Vegeta couldn't even defend himself even if he were conscious and he was now either dead or dragged off and soon going to be dead because of that beast.

She cried in worry and sadness waiting to hear from Goku again.

Goku was busy tracking the beast knowing something was wrong with the picture.

'It's odd how Vegeta's power has been acting and now I can just barely feel his presence but everytime I try to pick him out by using my senses it comes from the beast itself. I don't understand Bulma said that Vegeta was a horrible mess and was unconscious when she had found him. He had scratch marks all over him like the beast had got a hold of him. I didn't see the beast carry him off which would have given a good reason as to why I felt Vegeta's presence near the creature or did he really have Vegeta and I was more centered on the beast to notice?' Goku questioned in his mind searching trying to feel out where the beast went only to fly down an ally way and was ambushed by it.

It jumped out at him from behind some dumpsters clawing and tearing and lashing furiously at Goku. Snarling and barring his huge fangs at him. Goku only managed to dodge some of the blows still being in shock then quickly recovered to go Super Saiyan to block and get the upper hand. The beat seemed to realize the gain in power and quickly took off through the shadows of the dark alley way . Goku followed after it not wanting it to get away.

It was to fast for him to catch its dark fur blending in with the environment Goku could no longer tell where it had gone. Goku shook his head in frustration and put a determined look on his face and continued to fly on to find the beast, ignoring the open gashes the creature had given him on his chest and left arm. Goku steeled his nerves and went looking in every dark place he could find until he heard someone scream.

He hurried towards the scream as fast as he could and found and old man laying on the ground his back bloody. Goku hung his head in sorrow and shame that he didn't make it in time but from below on the ground he heard a faint groan and a deep breath. Goku looked to see the man actually moving a little.

"He's Alive!" Goku gasped aloud and started to go down from the sky to help him when he hesitated. He could have sworn he saw something in the shadows near the old man. Goku deciding to be safe went an after image of himself down to the old man only to be shocked when something flew out of the shadows at the image of Goku only to go through it and land in some garbage cans snarling in anger at the trick.

Goku was surprised

"It was a trap" He said not believing the creature had been smart enough to set up a trap for him. The thing snarled up at him and went over to the old man and Goku shot down.

"NO! Leave him alone! He's no harm to you! Please don't do this!" Goku begged as he knew he couldn't reach the old man in time. Seeing as the creature towered over the poor man who groaned helplessly in pain. The creature must have been displeased that his trap didn't work but at least he'd have his kill another way and Goku knew it by the thoroughly pleased look on its face.

It knew that Goku wanted the mans life sparred and now the mans life hung in the creatures decision whether to land the killing blow or to give in to Goku's plead. Goku seemed to know it knew that this mans death would take a toll on Goku for Goku would not be able to take the fact an innocent life was taken during a fight also knowing he could have prevented it by going into the creatures trap. It looked at him intensely drawing the time out to make Goku almost buckle under the pressure.

It then drew its head down quickly and snatched the mans head and neck in his jaws looking at Goku with childish joy sparkling inhis eys. GOku rand to stop it but with one jerk the sound of bones breaking signaled it was over and GOkku stopped in disbelief. The creature dropped his jaw and let the old mans body crumple on the ground unnaturally. His bloody muzzle almost sneering at Goku then howled in sheer delight knowing it had won this round mentally and scampered into the darkness again.

Goku bowed his head and gathered the energy he needed. Then went in hot pursuit after the beast his anger keeping him fueled for the fight. He stopped on a roof top to get a feel where the creature was but he wasn't sensing it any more. He concentrated harder and then gasped in shock. He felt Vegeta's ki and he felt that he was barely conscious and he hurried over to Vegetas presence and found him bloody and scratched up near the same dumpsters the creature had ambushed Goku and he looked and saw pieces of fur littered around Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Oh thank God! We need to get you back to capsule corp. Bulma's worried about you!" He said picking him up off the ground gently then carried him carefully back to capsule corp.

Goku came in the way he left and went to put Vegeta in his bed for the moment so he could find Bulma only to find her curled asleep into an insecure ball on Vegeta's bed. He woke her up when set Vegeta down on the otherside of the bed.

"Huh? What? Goku? VEGETA! Oh my gosh! You look even worse than before! Goku go down and get the medic crew up here fast!" She yelled over to Goku looking down at the man she had been so worried about.

"Vegeta please be okay." She pleaded at his unconscious form as an old tear fell from her cheek onto his still form.

'It hurts! Why is it that I hurt so much? Everytime this happens it hurts and I'm in constant pain…I wish I knew how to stop this…I wish…' Vegeta thought as his eyes slowly opened to greet the new day and a familiar face.

"Vegeta! Oh I'm so glad you weren't killed! I had thought the worst!" Bulma said with tears starting to gather in her eyes as she hugged him lightly. Vegeta didn't know what to think as Bulma hugged him. His head rushed with a mixture of emotions at her touch.

Mixtures of feelings he had already had towards her and strange animalistic and strong ones also came and it made him sick from the head rush. Bulma felt him choke up but held it back and she let go and grabbed a trash bag and let him puke into it.

To put it simply he looked horrible and as she placed the trash bag back after he was done she happened to glance in it and did a double take. Blood… there was blood in the trash and not just a little but a lot.

She called the medical staff and ordered samples taken from the blood in the waste bag. She cleaned up Vegeta's face seeing as he blanked out after his purge and left him to sleep so she could talk to Goku in the kitchen.

When she got there the whole Z gang was down there talking seriously.

"Man it did that to Vegeta? This creature shouldn't be taken lightly Goku." Tien spoke out

"I agree we need some information about it before we even try taking it head on." Piccolo added

"But here's the thing we don't have any information guys we don't even know what it is!" Bulma cried out interrupting the discussion

"Much less where it is…" She said looking down

"Bulma? I thought you were with Vegeta!" Goku said surprised

"I was but I had to come down here to get maybe some oatmeal for him to eat and to tell you guys there is something else wrong with him." Bulma said sadly

"What is it Bulma?" Puar asked floating around her shoulder worriedly

"He threw up…" Bulma said quietly

"So he just threw up what's the big deal?" Yamcha said to her unconcerned

"He threw up blood and I don't mean a little I mean a lot a I don't even know if he has thrown up again. I just called the medical staff to run some tests on him again and I should be hearing from them in a few minutes…" Bulma was suddenly cut off by the kitchen phone ringing.

She answered it and after a few minutes she went back over to the gang with a confused look etched across her face.

"It's not his blood…" She said confused

"What? Bulma what are you talking about?" Piccolo asked not really getting what she said

"The tests they did on the blood Vegeta threw up! It's not his! In fact they say its not even saiyan but human blood they found. They did more tests on the DNA in the blood cells and found that those blood cells register as some blood from a 75 year old man!" she said as tears started to form in her eyes due to frustration and confusion

Goku stopped everything and went rigged

"What did you say?" Goku stared unbelieving at her

"A 75 year old mans blood why?" Bulma asked worriedly

"It couldn't be! Last night the creature as I was chasing him it killed an old man by taking him in his mouth and snapping his neck and crushing his skull! I could see blood gushing everywhere so some must have gone down its throat but that only means…oh no!" Goku yelled and ran up the stairs in a hurry with Bulma after him leaving the others in shock.

Goku ran into Vegeta's room causing Vegeta to stir

"It's you! Why did you it Vegeta? Why?" Goku yelled at the now wide awake Vegeta.

Bulma ran into the room

"Goku stop! Look at Vegeta he couldn't have possibly been the creature! He's a saiyan! He can only turn into a giant monkey if he had his tail!" Bulma yelled

"Bulma tell me how he got that old mans blood in his stomach then?" Goku questioned

"I don't know! But it couldn't be Vegeta!" Bulma yelled defensively

Vegeta groaned at the noise and in disbelief that Bulma was actually trying to defend him and he turned his head towards Goku.

"Vegeta WHY?" Goku yelled at him

"I can't…I…can't…help…it" Vegeta rasped and looked away from Bulma's surprised and hurt expression at his admission

"I…can't control….just happens…to much pain…don't know what…is happening…to me…" Vegeta rasped out trying to get the words past the pain and dry throat

"Vegeta how could you do something like that? You killed a defenseless old man without mercy." Bulma stammered tears already streaming due to his previous admission to his crime.

"I didn't…It was…something…unexplainable…uncontrollable…so painful…not my fault…" Vegeta kept sputtering now the pain was back and his head was swimming with a torrent of emotions due to the hurt woman before him. He was angry at himself for being unable to control himself and to do something that hurt Bulma's feelings

"Vegeta what's the matter?" Goku asked when Vegeta started to scratch feverishly at his already torn and tattered skin as if he had been put into a bed filled with poison ivy.

"Not …my fault…" He sputtered on not even hearing Goku's concern

"Vegeta stop scratching yourself your going to reopen your wounds!" Bulma cried out

"Bulma get back!" Piccolo said as he and the other warriors rushed into the room

"YARRRRRGHHHH!" Vegeta screamed and lifted up off the bed in painful jerk and twist and started to writhe on the bed still scratching furiously.

"Vegeta what's wrong!" Bulma yelled as Goku held her from getting to close

"Hungry!...Pain Pain Pain…Itching crawling! Must get skin off!" Vegeta started to stutter insanely while clawing at himself furiously.

"VEGETA!" They all yelled at him trying to get him to give them a reasonable answer to all that he was doing

"BULMA NOT MY FAULT!" He cried out then his eyes refocused for one second

"run" then went back to being mad and tormented as he assaulted his skin with now what looked like claws

the skin he ripped off started to reveal fur underneath and his voice grew lower and more animalistic

Bulma stared in complete horror as the man she grew to like almost love was transforming into a living monster right before her eyes

"Everybody get out of here now!" Goku yelled and everyone ran out and he barricaded the door behind them.

"What are we going to do Goku?" Krillen yelled

An eerie howl came from inside Vegeta's room

"We need to get away from her until we come up with a plan" Goku said sternly looking disheveled from the shock of what he had seen

End of Chapter

Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner


	6. Chapter 6: Baba explains

Hello Everyone I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it helps inspire me to write more! I'm sad to say that I might not be able to update for awhile but the more reviews I get the more it will help get me to writing faster knowing my reviewers are waiting for the next chapter.

Silver Moon

The howling rang through the house and thankfully the door was blocked seeing as the beast inside was trying to get out.

Bulma and the rest of the Z gang took the time to get out of the house wisely seeing as the door was almost broken due to the force the beast was using.

"Wait you guys doesn't it seem odd that Vegeta isn't getting through the door as fast as he normally could in his original form?" Bulma said thinking while she was being carried by Yamcha as they all exited Capsule Corp. heading for Roshie's Island.

"Hey you're right Bulma why couldn't he get through it faster?" Krillen asked aloud

"Like any sadistic predator he's teasing us! This is just a giant game of cat and mouse to that monster and the proof is those scars he left on Goku. No ordinary creature could be able to strike Goku so fast and furiously without him being able to block it plus it knows how to block its energy thanks to Vegeta's knowledge of the trait." Piccolo said viciously

"Goku why can't you hold him down and reason with him?" asked Krillen

"Simply put he has Vegeta's strength and persistence and his bitter grudge against me. Trying to hold him down would be like a bull fighter trying to wrestle a raging bull that's been stung by a bee with his bare hands." Goku said shaking his head

"Stop it this instant!" Yamcha yelled at everyone

"Stop calling Vegeta it or creature like it wasn't even him. It IS him you guys whether you like it or not this is just how he would act like if he didn't have common sense to restrain him from fighting a stronger opponent like Goku! He likes this kind of stuff he's a murderer for crying out loud the thrill of the hunt and kill calls him to us like flies on a horse's ass!" Yamcha yelled his point across only to be slapped by the person he was tenderly carrying

"Shut up Yamcha! Vegeta isn't like that anymore! He's changed! If you feel so strongly about it then let someone else carry me! I won't be carried by a stupid jerk!" Bulma yelled kicking wanting to get out of his arms and kicked so hard he let go accidentally

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried out as she fell out of his grasp

Before Bulma could scream Goku caught her and started to carry her to master Roshies

"Actually Bulma I think Yamcha's partly right but also partly wrong" Piccolo stated glaring somewhat at Yamcha

"You see Yamcha I used to be a bad guy to remember… (He glared again at the now worried Yamcha) I changed everyone has the ability to do so and I believe during the time Goku wasn't here and was out in space Vegeta had the opportunity to take over and train harder than ever to face off against Goku when he returned. If Vegeta was still evil he would have killed us all before Goku could ever have a chance and take the other namekians, while they were still here with us, hostage to wish for immortality like he had wanted." Piccolo said

"But Piccolo you said Yamcha was partly right as well what did you mean by that?" Tien asked

"I turned good while training Gohan and because of Gohan I decided I'd rather be a different person than what I was and I changed. Vegeta seems to take things gradually to get used to them a little at a time, a more cautious approach to something that's different then diving head first into something new yet could be considered costly. His pride and his ego and his first instincts are what we should be afraid of right now. Vegeta seems to have tried to fight becoming what he keeps transforming into or he wouldn't be in so much pain right now." Piccolo said trying to state his point but was so rudely interrupted

"Fight why would he fight it he'd probably welcome it!" Yamcha yelled back

"Because if he wasn't fighting it he wouldn't have told us to run!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha

"His instincts were torn apart by Frieza Yamcha that man trained him to always watch his back and to attack first and ask questions later. Destroying things was the majority of his life and he knows nothing else instinct wise and he's just getting to where he's settling down." Goku said flying lower seeing the island in the distance

"Guys right now we just need to find out what's happened to him and stop it we should ask these questions later!" Tien said as they touched down on the island and rushed inside to tell what had happened to Master Roshie and Oolong.

"Guys I'm going to get Chi Chi and bring her here and…. Wait Bulma what about you're parents?" Goku asked realizing they had left them behind.

"They went on a cruise don't worry Goku I would have reminded you to get them before we left Capsule Corp." Bulma said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hello is anyone home?" Came a raspy voice at the door

"Who is it?" Master Roshie called out

"Why it's your dear sister Baba" the voice said again

They rushed to the door and opened it and sure enough sitting on her crystal ball was Baba

"Hey sis what brings ya around here?" Master Roshie said greeting her sister

"Well Vegeta is what brings me here or do you guys not want me to tell you what has happened hmmm?" Baba said annoyed

"Oh yes please Baba! Please tell me what has happened to Vegeta please!" Bulma pleaded

Baba led them to living room where she hopped off her crystal ball and began chanting and soon an image of a raging wolf like creature appeared in the ball.

"Ah yes here he is! Now I'll show you the cause of his little problem." Baba said and the image started to change with a wave of her hand and Vladimir had appeared in the ball sneaking around following the beast at a distance.

"VLADIMIR? HE DID THIS TO VEGETA?WHY?" Bulma yelled

"You know this guy Bulma?" Yamcha asked

"Yes he's a fellow scientist I hired from Romania to help me out with a project if I helped fund a private lab for him he'd do his work for me for free." Bulma sobbed

"Oh my this isn't good… It seems Vladimir is non other than the famous Dr. Vladimir who went mad with crossing genes and experimenting with what is forbidden to us." Baba said sternly

"He was exiled from his home not to long ago for illegal experimentation with living beings and sadly every one of his "patients" had to be killed." Baba frowned

"OH NO! We can't kill Vegeta Baba! We just can't!" Bulma wailed

"Yeah Baba I'd like to consider Vegeta an ally I don't want to kill him." Goku made his announcement shocking people at his arrival

"Oh hello Goku nice to see you've returned to here what I have to say." Baba said

"Oh please given he nearly killed you and Gohan I don't care if that man is killed!" Chi Chi huffed

"SHUT UP CHI CHI! Leave Vegeta alone!" Bulma yelled at a highly shocked Chi Chi

"Can we get on with this please?" Baba said interrupting

The group nodded and Bulma waited tearfully for what was next to be said

"It seems as though Vladimir has found a way to make a formula potion called Lycathypin a very rare potion and very hard to make. Every element has to be exactly measured to an exact proportion and stirred and shaken in different ways different times and on certain times of the day. This potion turns the person whoever ingests it into a werewolf without being bitten by a werewolf but the only problem is since it is a manmade formula the person who ingests it may die." Baba said

"What?" Everyone yelled and Bulma sobbed

"I'm not finished yet…The only way you can survive this potion is to be not only of fit and strong body but to have a strong will to strive against the pain of transforming irregularly until the full moon. There is only one set back to the one that ingests the formula…If you are not the one who made the formula that you have ingested the one who made it can try to control you in your beast form making you nothing but a puppet on a string." Baba said looking at her crystal ball and refocused it to Vegeta who had gotten out of Capsule Corp and was bounding out onto the street charging at anyone he came across.

"So Vegeta's being controlled?" Krillen asked

"Not yet…It seems Vladimir made a mistake with choosing someone with a stronger will than his own. Vegeta has made it his will to stay alive from the very beginning since he was under Frieza's control and his Saiyan pride he won't listen to anyone else nor would he take orders from anyone but himself. Soon though he will be weak enough to be controlled by Vladimir though I don't know when." Baba shook her head at the raging beast on her crystal ball tearing and shredding to pieces a once lovely looking house.

"So if he's not being controlled he's actually doing this am I right?" Yamcha questioned

"Don't go there again Yamcha Vegeta would never do this!" Bulma hissed at him

"Listen Bulma why do you care all of a sudden you don't know the man!" Yamcha yelled at her

"I somewhat know him! I know what he likes as far as meals go by and I know what features he'd like to have upgraded on the Gravity simulator without him even telling me and I also can tell he's happy with the way things are!" Bulma yelled back

"Enough! Young man I hope you know that Vegeta you see here on the crystal ball isn't himself! This is his pure animalistic side only made even stronger do to the symptoms of the werewolf. His hunger has grown to enormous proportions to sustain his enormous energy and strength therefore he attacks everything he sees as a possible food source and seeing as he puts a high bit of concentration on his grudge against Goku of course his animal side is going to react very strongly against him before you ask about the old man Goku." Baba said before Goku could ask about the old man Vegeta had killed without compassion and it wasn't for hunger either.

"All I have left to say is that if we can't find the cure for Vegeta before the full moon we'll have to kill him or he'll be like this forever…and sadly the only way to kill a werewolf is with a silver bullet but in this case with that potion the only person that can kill him is the person he's most closest to." Baba said looking at everyone

"Who's the closest person to Vegeta? All I know is that immediately rules out Goku." Krillen said

"We don't have time to think about that now! Listen Goku take me back to the lab and Baba you come with me you can help me search for the ingredients we need for the cure for Vegeta now let's go!" Bulma cried

"Okay Bulma but are you sure it's safe to go back?" Goku said grabbing a hold of Baba and her crystal ball and Bulma touching his shoulder

"Yes you and the guys will just have to find a way to keep him from destroying and killing stuff while I work on it! I only have 4 days counting today to get this done now lets go!" Bulma said and in an instant they were all at Capsule Corp thanks to Goku's instant transmission

"Okay now I'll be back to check on you guys once in awhile but I'm going to have the guys help me search for Vegeta. See Ya!" Goku said taking off

Bulma waved him off and led the way inside the ransacked Capsule Corp. building with Baba floating right behind

"You know Bulma it could take days to find the cure and even more days to make it you do know that don't you?" Baba said to Bulma as they found an untouched lab

"Listen I'm going to do whatever it takes Baba!" Bulma yelled and soon Baba made her way to the Capsule Corp. Library to look for anything in books while her crystal ball was searching for anything it could find on the subject.

Bulma went to go find Vladimirs lab to see if he may have left some notes…She could only hope

'Vegeta for your sake I hope my plan works!' She thought as she found Vladimirs lab and began to rummage through his stuff

End of Chapter

I'm not so proud of this chapter and I may rewrite it depends on you guys so Please R/R


	7. Chapter 7: How Feelings Change

Hello everyone!

Apologies all around for my lateness in updating my fan fics… So far my news up to date is that crap happens and author YinYanChan and I have decided to put hold on our plans for a fan fiction battle… Again… Crap happens… well mostly to YinYanChan *snicker* I'd hate to have her luck but as they say friends of a feather suffer together and I am not without woes of my own. Still if you happen to be a fan of her work as well please leave her a review and just to let her know you are also a reader of my work please address her as "Sicky" and why because the review will cheer her up and two Sicky will just get mad at me for the remark…*snicker* she's funny when she's angry.

Well without further delay I bring you chapter 7 of Silver Moon

Before Bulma knew it she was up to her ears in notes but all of them were useless to their situation.

On the verge of tears again she kept digging, she knew Vegeta's time was running out.

Babba was searching frantically on the crystal ball calling forth all spirits and ancients who could somehow lend a hand and help them find what they needed.

When all seemed in vain an ancient spoke to Babba as it did Bulma was called in to listen.

"A werewolf…Manmade? As if the world needed anymore they've got to start making them now?" the voice came from the crystal ball.

"What can you tell us wise spirit?" Babba asked

"I can tell you your friend is showing some very ominous signs… he has four days when the clock strikes midnight then he'll be lost forever to the beast within." Bulma glanced at the clock and grimaced it was 10:56 p.m.

"Is there anything more you can tell us?" Bulma tearfully spoke.

"An antidote perhaps?" Babba inquired

"Hmm that I am not certain of" Both women hung their heads in despair.

"But I may know of someone you can talk to." Both women looked up instantly

"Try one of Vladimir's assistants from the Romanian Institute. I'm sure he's had to confide his secrets to one of them though to gather information like that takes up time." The spirit said thoughtfully

"Still even with an antidote the only one that can cure a werewolf is the werewolf itself."

And with that the spirit disappeared before they could question anymore.

Babba announced she would use her magic abilities to find the Romanian assistants and go to them for the antidote. Bulma only needed to stand by in case when she came back she needed help in the lab.

"Will you be safe alone?" Babba asked the last time.

"Please just go we only have so much time left." Bulma said determined

"Such devotion to such a cranky man…Sure you're not in love?" The old woman cackled then disappeared with her crystal ball heading for Romania.

"LOVE!?" Bulma yelled shocked

She stood for just a few minutes thinking about it.

"Do I…really…?" She questioned herself but then heard a thud behind her.

"Oh Goku! Have you found him…" Bulma said turning around only to see it wasn't Goku.

"…yet…" She squeaked out the last of her sentence as she eyed the beast in the doorway.

It looked at her hungrily watching her every move

Then just as she thought the end was near it jerked its head to face the stairs and began to hobble his way up them.

He was injured.

'No doubt Goku and the gang must've…wait a minute.' Bulma thought cautiously eyeing his lumbering form

There had been a slight glint of light from one of his hind legs as he growled madly up the stairs.

Forgetting the imminent danger Bulma couldn't help but cry out to Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" She yelled after him wanting to help her injured colleague?...friend…?

She tensed after realizing her mistake waiting for Vegeta to wheel around and attack but he didn't.

He simply slipped into the room he had grown to call his own without paying Bulma any mind.

'Or maybe he's something more to me? After all this time that he has lived here with me how else could he not of grown on me?' Bulma thought to herself

She continued to think to herself running up the stairs to Vegeta

'Even though he can be a total bastard, even though he makes me want to scream and pull my hair out, there must've been something there' She thought as she finally got to his door.

'To make me feel that without him I couldn't go on unless he's there to bug me, to harass me, to make me strive to make everything I've ever made better and stronger to withstand him making capsule corp. if anything even more successful' She went through the torn doorway making her way to the disheveled beast lying within.

'Even if he was mostly being a smartass to me, he was there. He was there and he listened even if he didn't like what he was listening to he had to have listened. Otherwise his retorts couldn't be so creative and he wouldn't know me as well as he does. So now is the time to be there for this man no matter how stubborn or rude he has ever been.' Bulma thought proudly as she strode over to Vegeta with a purpose.

Looking him over she could see that he changed back but unconscious.

"Vegeta?" She asked hoping for a reply

A groan escaped him and his eyes fluttered open and then closed.

She saw that even with his eyes, for the moment, open they were clouded with pain.

He wouldn't be able to recognize her.

She looked down his body and saw fresh and old scars. Then her eyes caught what she had seen glinting earlier.

A silver arrow.

"Vladimir." Bulma hissed under her breath sternly looking at the arrow protruding from Vegeta's leg.

"Wait a minute…" She said realizing that silver was the symbol of pain according to what Babba said about werewolves. She immediately tried to remove it receiving a howl of agony from Vegeta.

"Who did that!?" Vegeta yelled and blindly swung at Bulma who managed to dodge.

"Vegeta stop! It's me Bulma!" She cried out as he kept blindly swinging around

"Bulma?" He said almost breathless from the effort trying to open his still clouded eyes.

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma said immediately leaning over him cupping his face in her hands.

Vegeta was stunned by the sudden tender and affectionate contact by her but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Why are you here?" he gasped in pain

"I want to save you Vegeta! We still have some time to find your cure!" Bulma said tears glistening threatening to fall

"Why would you do this for someone like me?" He could barely whisper

"Vegeta please! Don't give up! I don't know what I would do if…if…" Bulma didn't know how to explain her feelings to him and instead bawled onto Vegeta's chest leaving him to gape in surprise at the crying beauty curled on him.

In his surprise and sudden surge of emotions his defenses were down and the beast attacked his senses once more.

He barely managed to push Bulma off of him as his muscles contorted and fur began to grow as the clock struck midnight.

"And so dawns the 4th day and only three more days till he is mine." Came a dark voice as Vegeta's beast form lay panting on the floor.

"Vladimir! I'll kill you for what you did to Vegeta!" Bulma rushed at Vladimir who managed to grab her and hold her captive as Vegeta rose to his feet snarling.

"Hmm I see you're starting to maintain some control over yourself. Kudos." Vladimir said to Vegeta smirking

Vegeta snarled and crouched for an attack.

"Now Now Vegeta we wouldn't want your friend to get hurt." He said pushing Bulma in front of him.

Bulma stared in awe as she saw Vegeta's ears drop and his crouch formed into one of submission but his snarl remained.

Vegeta actually recognized her in his beast form but why wasn't he attacking.

"Now why don't you behave yourself or maybe she should suffer the same fate as you hmmm?" Vladimir said pulling out a serum needle.

"One little prick is all it takes and she'll be just like you." Vladimir crowed

Vegeta was up and ready to attack snarling viciously at Vladimir.

Vladimir jammed the needle into Bulma's arm and she screeched in pain.

Vegeta roared in anger at what he had done but was silenced by Vladimir.

"You must listen to me! I am your master now and only I have what it takes to cure her from the pain that you know of to well. Obey me and I will cure her but until then you must never give me any doubt in trusting you Vegeta." Vladimir demanded

Bulma could feel the serum winding its way to her nerves and began to attack them. All she could do was to pray for the torture to end.

Vegeta watched helplessly as she writhed in pain and Vladimir tossing her to the floor.

"I'll leave you two alone for the moment… I need to check up on my lab." Vladimir smirked leaving them to their misery.

Finally her spasms seemed to have calmed and Bulma was left catching her breath on the floor.

"Vegeta? Why didn't you attack him!? Why!?" Bulma cried out to Vegeta

Vegeta bowed his head in defeat knowing he would have hurt her in the process. There was just something about this woman he couldn't explain. He liked to tease her and pick at her but he'd never hurt her.

He made his way to her gasping form and gently nudged her with his muzzle hoping he got his concern across to answer her question.

"Vegeta…do you…do you really care about what happens to me?" Bulma said looking up at him only to be entranced by his pain filled lonely eyes and she reached up to touch his face.

As she did so Vegeta seemed shocked but leaned into her comforting touch.

Vegeta was asking the same question after all she put a lot on the line just to be there for him. This helpless beauty before him was trying to save him and ended up in his position.

He leaned over her and to her surprise he licked her cheek sending a bright blush to her face.

"VEGETA!" They heard a yell from the window.

"Get away from her!" Yamcha yelled flying into the room the other warriors right behind him.

Vegeta froze still leaning over Bulma staring fixatedly at the warriors.

"Vegeta how could you!?" Goku yelled at him staring at the disheveled Bulma on the ground.

Vegeta made a weird guttural bark at him in annoyance.

"See Bulma this is what happens when you stick up for trash like him!" Yamcha scowled

Vegeta raised his hackles and bared his teeth at him growling intensely at Yamcha.

"We need to get her away from him!" Piccolo said making a move to get to her

Vegeta would have none of it.

He placed himself in a crouch over her he would rather die than let her go back into the arms of that filthy scarface.

As far as he was concerned Bulma was his problem now. He was fueled with purpose to get at least get Bulma back to normal if he couldn't get back himself.

"Ah so we have company eh Vegeta?" Vladimir said from the shadows

Everyone quickly turned to him coming from where he had disappeared earlier

"I'm afraid your friends here will serve me no purpose alive Vegeta. While I'm gone you will dispose of them or you know what will happen." Vladimir cackled as he turned to disappear once again.

"Now I hope this will be entertaining for you Vegeta because the idea alone is thrilling me! Find me once you are through we have much work to do." Vladimir chuckled one last time as he vanished.

"Wait just a minute!" Goku yelled after Vladimir and as he started for him Vegeta instantly blocked his path.

"Vegeta let me through! Don't you understand he's the one who did this to you!" Goku yelled at him

Vegeta growled with annoyance.

After all he already knew that part it's just that only Vladimir knows the cure and if he wants Bulma to be safe Vladimir needs to be safe…for now that is.

Bulma struggled to see Vegeta from where she was lying on the floor

With an order given and a life on the line Vegeta prepared himself for what he felt he must do.

He crouched silently with his head bowed and eyes closed readying himself.

At first Goku thought that Vegeta was listening to him and began to relax a little while Yamcha made his way towards Vegeta.

"Good that you're listening dick for brains but what did you do to Bulma!?" Yamcha demanded while Goku tried to restrain him

"Yamcha what are you doing!?" Goku yelled

"He hurt Bulma and you're just going to stand there like it didn't happen!" Yamcha declared

That did it

Vegeta reared with howl so fierce it shook the very foundation of the building.

Bulma could only watch in wonder as Krillen made his way to her only to stumble from the howl.

His rage at the scarred man overwhelmed him and he attacked

Leaving Goku in surprise to find Vegeta attacking Yamcha instead of him.

Vegeta was outraged, that man had no say on how he treated Bulma and scar face was just going to have to step down from his attitude problem.

Yamcha barely had time to recover from Vegeta's pounce just in time to catch his jaws from crushing down on his neck. All animal instincts had been kicked into full gear, Vegeta was alpha and now he was showing the omega his place.

When the others tried to help they were fought off almost effortlessly. Vegeta's only concern was to get rid of the one who still had any claim on Bulma.

After all he had orders to kill them all why not start off with the most annoying.

By this time Bulma had managed to push herself off the floor with every fiber of her being screaming in pain.

She managed to grab onto Vegeta as he reared back. She embraced him in a hug from behind making him stop.

With him still poised to attack Bulma tightened her embrace making him bark unsurely at her.

"Vegeta these are our friends! Don't do this!" Bulma said as she leaned her head into his fur

"If you won't do it for them do it for me!" She cried

Vegeta turned to look at this woman that made his heart feel heavy

"I love you Vegeta" Bulma said confidently looking him in the eyes

And the room fell silent waiting for Vegeta's next move


End file.
